


I Got a Long Way to Go

by smokingbomber



Series: Can't Make a Sound [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Multi, Stars Arc, unrelenting angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber
Summary: Mamoru's pulled out of the mess of sailor crystals to fight Usagi as Dark Endymion again argh; the Shitennou do what they can.





	1. I'm Getting Further Away

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 



> **Prompts:** Escape, Tomorrow, Mope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Escape

The pull was sudden, sharp, and rather stronger than Earth's gravity; the first light that shone in that neverending midnight was from Mamoru's chest, bright gold, bursting forth from his translucent body and showing the expression of terrified determination on his face as he grasped at and caught his guardians.

"STAY WITH ME--!" he yelled, but it came out as a strangled and breaking shriek. The answer was their only holding tighter as they were all pulled out, from nowhere into somewhere, out of the dark.

It was no escape.

He saw her horror; his wrists and soul were bound.


	2. If I Didn't Know the Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Tomorrow

It was only a half second until the Shitennou realized this would break what was left of him, after all he'd fought for, after all he'd lost.

Nephrite shielded his sight and hearing, feeding him the memory of the songs of the sky. Zoisite shielded his touch and taste, giving him the memory of softness and sweetness. Jadeite shielded him from the smell of this place, bringing the scent memory of gardens in sunlight--

Kunzite wrapped his mind and soul in the warm dark cocoon of his cape and whispered caring words: "Tomorrow will be brighter."

They'd keep him whole.


	3. Living Alone'd Probably Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Mope

The end of the fight was no relief.

Shielded as Mamoru was, the Shitennou could not save their prince from this latest death. Their only comfort was that Endymion would not know of its nature, its only point to break Serenity, Galaxia destroying an _object_ Serenity was weak enough to love.

They couldn't stop the fall, but they could keep him from waking to his helplessness, and they could give up the rest of themselves to buy Serenity time to pull him out.

The only downside they could see was how it would hurt Mamoru.

"He'll mope forever," Nephrite muttered.


End file.
